Life with Gil
by Superbubblepokepony1
Summary: Nonny doesn't think of Gil as a friend. More like a annoying little kid that he is forced to be around with. Then, Molly decides to challenge Nonny to spend 1 full year with Gil to see how great of a kid he can really be. Or else, Nonny will have to go with out with the girl he hates most.
1. Molly's challange

**I now have a new story for you huys to read. Its another Bubble Guppies Fiction.**

**NOTE: After loving the series for 3 years and having an imagination, Bubble Guppies in my book is different from the series.**

**Changes:**

**-Since the show aired January 24th. I made that the guppies' birthdays.**

**-Gil is not as bright.**

**-Gil is 1 year yonger than everyone else. Nonny is 1 year older than everyone else. But to Gil, is 2 years older.**

**-When the show first started. Gil was 3, Nonny was 5, and everyone else is 4. Its now 3 years later and Nonny is now 8, Gil 6, and everyone else, 7 **

**-Nonny is not intrested in Oona. But Oona is. Making her a bit "crazy" and desperate. But she's still kind.**

**-They're all human.**

**-Nonny had blue glasses for 1/3 of the 3 years. But not anymore.**

**-Nonny's personality is different. You'll see in the story. (if i ever finish typing this...) But he's still smart.**

**-Gil &amp; Deema are cusions.**

**-Oona &amp; Nonny are step brothers/sisters**

**-their clothes are based on their tails. For instance, Oona wears a pink and purple striped dress.**

**-and a crapton more that'll just take up the whole story.**

**NOW i can write the story...**

**Morning:**

The page turned in a book. Soon after a short 3 minutes, the page flipped again, reveiling a new page of words.

Another short time passed. The page flipped again. He was halfway done with the page until-A rubber ball landed on the book! The book dropped outta his hands and into a puddle that happeded to be right under that book.

"What the-! GIIIL!" Shouted Nonny. He picked up the wet book and tried to dry it with his shirt. But that only made his shirt damp. Luckily, the puddle wasn't deep.

"Uh...Sorry Nonny." Said Gil. He ran up to his friend.

"I knew it was a bad idea to read outside." Sighed Nonny. On his way back home. He noticed his other 'friends' playing outside as he passed them. Oona and Goby was drawing in the dirt. Goby drawing a dinosour, and Oona drawing her and Nonny's faces in a heart. Deema zoomed pass Nonny with her red rollerskates, Gil playing with his favorite purple ball that kept getting away from him, and Molly playing with some birds.

The only time Nonny accutally had fun was when he was playing tricks with the other kids using his special 'hoodie of invisibility'. And when he was hanging out with Cee. (me) Which he only does a few times.

Nonny stopped in his tracks. "Did i just pass Molly?!" "UGH!" He said as he facepalmed himself. He turned around and walked up to Molly, forgeting that she was playing with some birds.

When he got there, He suddenly saw all the birds flew away. "woops, sorry Molly" Apologized Nonny. "Meh, its ok. they'll come back. I hope." said Molly. "Ok, Molly. Uh, Im having a small problem with Gil.." Shouldn't you uh...lets say...WATCH OUT for him?" "Well uh-" Molly was inturruped. "He can be, bothersome at sometimes... Like what he did to my book." Said Nonny as he held up his damp book. "Hey it was just an accident. He can't controll his toys y'know." Said Molly.

"Ever since that 'having trouble catching' incident, Gil's been acting like he's my little brother!" Said Nonny loudly. "Nonny, he's only six. Its not like he's as smart as you and has much more common sence. Say, if you even lived with him, you'll see how such a nice little boy he'll is!"

"I uh...I guess i've been under-estemating him..." Said Nonny. "But I don't think he'll be 'good'. Just...annoying!

"Hey, I said if you LIVED with him, you'll see. Y'know what, now that I think of it, I shall challange you to...A YEAR of living with Gil!" Said Molly.

"M-Molly I don't th-" "GILLY!" Called Molly.

"Molls..."

"C'mon, except the challange, Nonny."

"... Fine."

"Should there be a catch, Nonny?" Asked Molly.

"Um... Sure." Nonny answered with a smile. "If I can't stand Gil..." Nonny started thinking. He got an idea. "I'll start going out with Oona." Going out with Oona was that last thing Nonny would do. He never found her cute or anything like that. She was ok at first, Until she started getting desperate for his attention and affection. That started to creep him out.

"Good Deal" Said Molly. "I hope you can handdle Gil now!" She said with a smirk. "Wait...Gil haven't came over yet...GILLY!" Molly yelled even louder than last time. "Yeah Molly?" Said Gil almost immediantly. That startled Molly. "Hey Gil. Me and Nonny was comming up with a bet. You get to be with Nonny for a whole year! And if he can't, he'll have to date Oona!" Gil gasped with joy. "oooh! YAY!" Gil jumped up and down excitetedly. "Wait...isn't it a bet if you get something out of it Molly?"

Molly did a blank stare. Then blinked. "ooh! it wasn't a bet. It was a challange." She turned to Nonny. "well Nonners, Have fun with Gil for 365 days!" as she politely shooed Nonny and Gil away.

Gil linked arms with Nonny and cheerfully walked back down the sidewalk home. Nonny felt that he was too close to and and moved over a bit. Gil noticed and pulled Nonny even closer than before. "This...is gonna be a long year..." Sighed Nonny.

**yep, im done with the first chapter. I hope you like it.**

**~SBPP**


	2. Day 1

**After almost a month of not writting, i FINALLY got my lazy butt up and started writing this second chapter. Hope its as good as the first one :D**

A knock on the door. Another knock. a few slow seconds later. Another knock.

"Okay, okay im comming"! Shouted a voice from inside. The door opened and stood there was a tired girl. "Nonny, Gil, where'd you come from? Haven't seen you two since before I went to bed last night.

"Do I look like the kind of person who can explain things during a emergency, Cee"? Said Nonny. Gil was still linking arms with him.

"Duh...emergency?" Nonny ignored Cee and went upstiars to her room. (No, that was not a typo.)

finally un-linked his arm from Nonny's. "So...now what?"

"Well, while we was walking home, i was thinking of some simple rules."

Nonny grabbed one of Cee's drawing notebooks and 2 crayons. A purple one, and an orange one. "Rule number one, DON'T ANNOY ME." He showed Gil a picture of Gil obviously annoying Nonny. Gil was written in purple. Nonny, orange. "Rule number two, don't touch me. espesinatly when I'm sleeping. Only Cee and touch me. For...Special reasons." He said holding a picture discribing what he just said. Color-coding the same.

"Um, okay..." Gil said like he understood everything, being the good little boy he is.

"Got everything?"

"Yep"

"...You sure...?"

"yeah."

"...Ya-"

"NONNY I GET IT!"

"Okay, Okay..."

"...What time is it?" Asked Gil. Nonny was gonna say somthing like "_Figure it out yourself! I'm not the only one who can tell time y'know!"_ But, he though that if he's gonna be with this kid for a year, he might as well be nice somtimes. "6:40. PM."

Gil gave a stare. Then blinked.

"6:40. At night."

"Ooooh!" Gil said as if he figured out the meaning of life.

"...I'm gonna talk to Cee about this whole thing. Go find a unfinished My Little Pony coloring book or somthing." Said Nonny as he walked out the room.

Half asleep, Cee was watching old recordings of Cartoons. She spends most of time in front of a screen. And she regrets it.

Nonny sat next to Cee on the couch. She noticed. "Now can you explain your 'emergency'?" Nonny sighed. "Well, Molly challanged me to spend time with Gil for a year. So I can maybe finally get along with him. And if I can't, I gotta go out with Oona, which is weird because a while back you told me me and her were step siblings and...just what the hell...so, thats the whole story."

"That's uh...facinating." She said. Cee wanted to care, but had nothing to say. "Ugh... I'm getting tired..." She said with a yawn. "Come with me, we're going to bed". They went upstairs to Cee's bedroom once again.

"Hey, Gil, bedtime." Cee said with a wave. "Okaaayy!" Said Gil. He bounced off Cee's bed and exited her room. Cee got ready to go to bed while Nonny just waited. He normally slept with his clothes.

Cee got back, turned the lights off, and into the bed she went. "I got school tomorrow...isn't that great, Nonny?" She said sarcasticaly.

Nonny froze. "_...I GOTTA TAKE GIL TO SCHOOL WITH ME TOO?!" _

"...Nonny?" Cee had a conserned look. "Wa- oh. Nothing."

Nonny just layed with his back on the bed. It took him a long time to fall asleep.


	3. Day 2: At School

Morning:

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The beeping got louder and faster the more Nonny ignored it. "SHUT UUP!" Shouted Cee and harshly threw her pillow at it. That woke up Nonny fully.

"OOOH breakfast!" Shouted Cee with excitement and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Nonny followed. For breakfast, it was toast. Like always. It was the only thing Cee could make.

After the boring breakfast, It was time to go to school. But before Cee and Nonny left, Nonny had to wake up Gil. He walked inside Cee's room and opened a door inside. It was a room where everyone else slept at. Nonny went to Gil's bed and shook him up. "Gil, wake up, we gotta go..." Said Nonny with no emotion.

"meeh...wa?" Said Gil as he was getting up.

"We gotta go."

"Oh, where?"

"School. Just follow us, ok?" Nonny walked out of the door and met with Cee at the door. "Okay guys I'm-" Said Gil until he tripped and tumbled down the stairs. "Ready..." Said Gil weakly after he landed on the floor. Nonny just rolled his eyes. Cee opened the door and walked out of the house. With Nonny and Gil following.

At Hell (A.K.A., The school Cee goes to)

Nonny and Gil were following Cee into the building.

"Ok Gil, me and Cee call this school a hell due to the type of people that go here. This is nothing like our school when we were still undersea. These kids are tough and spend 80% of their life on Non-Nintendo devices and-" Gil interrupted. "Whats so bad about Non-Nintendo devices?." "...I dunno Cee is super loyal to them or some crazy thing like that so if i wanna have a chance with her or someth-" Gil inturped again. "...you made out with her SEVERAL TIMES, NONNY. SEVERAL. TIMES. AND YOU EVEN-" Nonny inturpted. "Ok we're changing the subject back to this school...!"

"As i was trying to say, This school is practically Full of people with bad or not as good futures. I'm around Cee all school day and i know what these kids do. They abuse several curse words especially the N word and-" Once more, Gil interrupted. "Nonny...I'm sorry but this is boring me." Nonny gave a good are-you-kidding-me-stare for a while and continued talking. "Don't come crying to me when you end up crying, or in a fight."

Apparently they were walking and talking at the same time because just then, Nonny bumped into someone. or thing. Causing Gil to bump into Nonny. Luckily, it was one of nicer people of the school. They apologized and continued walking.

"I think we lost Cee" Said Nonny. "i don't see her nearby. Well she barely ever talks in this hellhole of a school that i can't keep track of this Girl!" He said it as if he was her dad.

"Do you know which room she is in? there are so many." Said Gil. "Well this is a middle school, Cee has to move from room to room all day from 8:25 to 3:30. Just to learn. Its weird but this is how the land works these days." "Seems normal to me" Said Gil.

"Cee should be in the gym. Its her first period some days...but...that gym is for girls. and the locker room is there too. they change there." Nonny though more and more and caused him to cringe. "WHY MUST I BE VISIBLE TODAY OF ALL DAYS!" (Usually Nonny and the Guppies are invisible to Cee. Its weird to explain. it involves a lot of complicated stuff.)

Usually, Gil would get scared when someone yells at him, But he is used to Nonny yelling at him.

Gil and Nonny walked to the Girl's Gym and just sat at the door, waiting for Cee to be done with whatever physical activity that was difficult for her to do.

Lunch

It was 4th period at lunch and the line was as long as the room. It looked more like a crowd, but its a line.

Now that Nonny is stuck with Gil for the next 364 days of his life, He might as well do something nice for Gil again. "Um...Gil, want some of the school lunch? You haven't eaten for a while considering you didn't eat breakfast at all." Gil seemed happy Nonny was offering a lunch for him. Usually he would get yelled at, or get angry, annoyed, or scared looks. "Sure!"

Nonny walked to the long line and waited. Since lunch was only 30 minutes this year, he would get worried the more longer it look to get the line moving. Eventually he got Gil's lunch 5 minutes before the period was over. He plopped the tray of food in front of of Gil.

"you better hurry, lunch ends in 4 more minutes."

Gil quickly ate his somewhat healthy lunch and walked with Nonny to Cee's 5th period class.

Home

Nonny plopped onto Cee's bed and tried to take a nap. It wasn't long before something woke him up. A pillow to the face!

Nonny jumped up and spat the feathers out of his mouth. After lifting his head up, Molly was standing in front of him.

"So...what happened today?" Said Molly.

"I went to school with Cee like always. Gil tagged along and i gave him lunch. This time i was visible so i learned a few new things. Not all cuz...y'know. I'm smartest and I-"

"Don't forget I'm second smartest!" Molly interrupted in a bitchy tone.

"I KNOW" Shouted Nonny"

"Well, i just came here to see how you're handling Gilly. I'll be doing that every day at the end of the day. ok?"

Nonny did a sigh and said ok coldly Molly left the room.

Now I'm finally done with this chapter. 5 month 'break' or so interrupted me. Also, cupcakes taste good. Bluzie spell checked this. And is awesome.


End file.
